Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = |conflict=Reigai Uprising |date =November 11th |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Kagerōza Inaba is forced to retreat. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Gotei 13 |side2 =*7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Zanpakutō (Bankai) :*Getsuga Tenshō *Hollowfication Renji: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Byakuya: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |casual1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Kagerōza Inaba is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and the remaining members of the Gotei 13's fight against 7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba. Prelude ﻿Yasutora Sado collapses to the ground after an attack from Inaba, who, advancing upon Orihime Inoue, tells her he has wasted too much time talking, raising his Zanpakutō to her. As he attempts to cut her down, Ichigo, intervening, blocks the strike, forcing Inaba to seek refuge upon a nearby platform. Appearing next to Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, asking if Orihime is alright, states Uryū Ishida and Sado are both critically injured. Ichigo glares at Inaba, who, calling out to him, states he had not expected them to make it out of Soul Society so quickly.Bleach anime; Episode 319 When Ichigo asking him who he is, Inaba, ignoring his question, asks if it was Yoruichi Shihōin who assisted in their escape. Stating he understands how they would have escaped if they had her help, he proclaims it would only have been possible if she had forfeited her life. As Ichigo, repeating his question to him, shouts angrily, Inaba tells him to calm down, thudding his Zanpakutō down on a metal bar, and reveals he studies the Dangai in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Surprised at this statement, Rukia asks if he is directly responsible for the current incident. When she asks if he is in control of the Reigai of Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Nanao Ise, Inaba, surprised at her extensive knowledge, states they have reached a level of understanding far greater than what he expected. As Inaba grinds his Zanpakutō along the metal bar, Ichigo states the reason he did this is irrelevant. Stating he will defeat him if he lays a finger on his friends, Ichigo raises his sword against his opponent. Stating if he does not need a reason to fight, it will make things considerably easier, Inaba raises his Reiatsu. As Rukia comments upon the malignant presence his Reiatsu instills, Ichigo, leaping up, prepares to face off against him. Battle .]] As Ichigo, thrown through a nearby building, finds support on a pillar, Inaba, using Shunpo to appear beside him, hurls him to the ground with a single strike of his sword. The two clash momentarily before relocating to a small pathway. As they fight, Ichigo, gradually overpowered by Inaba, is smashed into a separate pathway. Twirling his Zanpakutō, Inaba prepares to strike him down. When this onslaught forces Ichigo to seek refuge above the pathway, Inaba thrusts his sword up above him, surprising Ichigo and leaving a small gash on his cheek. Grabbing onto his Zanpakutō once again, Inaba pushes Ichigo back across the narrow passageway. As Ichigo pants heavily after being subjected to Inaba's flurry of attacks, Inaba walks towards him, clanging his Zanpakutō onto the opposing walkway, and states that, out of respect for Ichigo's victory over Sōsuke Aizen, he will not resort to using his Zanpakutō's abilities. Asking if this is all the power Ichigo currently possesses, Inaba states he was under the impression Ichigo had stronger powers. As Inaba coaxes him into utilizing this power, Ichigo states Inaba is making himself sound all-powerful. As Ichigo states he was going to do so without his asking, Rukia, coming onto the scene, warns him not to over-exert himself. Heeding her warning, he, donning his Hollow mask, charges at Inaba. After he evades Ichigo's initial attack, they, clashing violently in midair, land upon a small beam, proceeding to fight evenly upon it. Ichigo thinks to himself his Reiatsu is out of control, and he needs to finish his fight in one attack. He easily knocks down Inaba, who crashes among the rubble. When the smoke clears, the two have locked blades once more. Retreating from Ichigo, Inaba looks around for the Substitute Shinigami. Appearing behind him, Ichigo destroys a water tank, forcing him on the move once more. As Inaba appears in another area, Ichigo intercepts his movements, much to his surprise, and fires a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō at him. ﻿Knocked off balance by this attack, Inaba is forced down to the ground once again. As the resulting explosion destroys the entire plant, Inaba, regaining his balance, counters the Getsuga Tenshō with his Zanpakutō, promptly dispelling it into nothing. As Ichigo expresses his surprise, Inaba, asking him if this is the best he can do, starts laughing mockingly at them. Noting Ichigo is holding back in fear of his Reiryoku dissipating entirely, Rukia, commending Inaba's ability to deflect a Getsuga Tenshō with relative ease, states in order to be able to command the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, his powers must be far greater. As Ichigo and Inaba clash once again, he, telling the Substitute Shinigami he has overestimated his abilities, theorizes his Reiryoku has dissipated far more than he had anticipated. Stating he no longer finds interest in Ichigo's development, Inaba knocks Ichigo back with his Zanpakutō. Inaba's blade swings towards a stumbling Ichigo, whose Hollow mask shatters into pieces, and Inaba, slashing at him with his weapon, hurls Ichigo into the air, who, crashing through the building, stumbles on the ground. Coming to his aid, Rukia protects him from Inaba. Stating the two of them could become an obstruction to his plans, Inaba proclaims he shall eliminate them to prevent further interference. His speech is interrupted by Zabimaru, which knocks Inaba away from them. Appearing before the struggling pair, Lieutenant Renji Abarai states they appear to be experiencing difficulties. As Inaba curses at their sudden appearance, Reigai-Nanao, crying out in pain, slumps to the ground as Reigai-Izuru is approached by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who, pummeling him to the ground, picks up Nozomi Kujō. Attacking him, Inaba demands he release her at once. He is stopped in his tracks by Senbonzakura, which he promptly evades. As Inaba states they are arriving one after another, his Reigai join his side. Calling out to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia and Ichigo ask if they are the real Shinigami. As Renji, confirming this, states they are not the only ones who arrived to assist them, the other Shinigami captains and lieutenants arrive on the scene. As Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi confronts his rebellious subordinate, Inaba, commending his arrival, states he did not expect him to escape from the Dangai so quickly. As Mayuri states he will punish his underling "a million times over", Inaba berates the Shinigami for believing they have achieved a resounding victory. Aftermath As his Zanpakutō reverts to its sealed state, he informs them he will retreat to Soul Society. Getting up, Ichigo tells Inaba to wait, but Renji tells Ichigo not to stress himself. Mayuri reveals the Dangai is now under Inaba's control, and even the Shinigami will not be able to defeat him if they just rush blindly after him. Mayuri states he will not restrict Ichigo from entering, proclaiming it to be a worthy death for the Substitute Shinigami. Leaving through the Senkaimon, Inaba tells the Shinigami once Nozomi is within his grasp, he will be able to show the originals his true powers. Inaba proclaims he will control the Human World in conjunction with Soul Society. Saying farewell to the originals and Ichigo, he states they will meet again. As the Senkaimon disappears, Ichigo proclaims they will never allow him to take control. Back in Soul Society, Reigai-Nanao states they have experienced unforeseen resistance. Telling her they cannot do anything about this, Inaba, stating not everything goes according to plan in the field of science, reveals he understood he could not contain Mayuri within the Dangai forever. When Reigai-Izuru states everyone has assembled, Inaba, stating they will retrieve Nozomi via the use of their invading army, reveals exact replicas of all the captains and seated officers within the Gotei 13. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only